


I'm not a baby

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Caretaker Phil, Comfort, Crying, Daddy Phil, Dd/lb, Fluff, Little Dan, Little Space, M/M, Ratings: PG, Sweet, daddy phil lester, daddy!Phil, interactive introverts, little dan howell, little!Dan, little!space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: What happened when Dan slips into little space during a meet and greet? Little!Dan and Daddy!Phil





	I'm not a baby

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the amazing Kaylee (Localdreamer03) who betaed this story for me!

So far the tour had been amazing Dan and Phil were having the time of their lives, meeting all the different fans and getting to interact with them on stage, life couldn’t be better. But with the tour life you also get plenty of nights you don’t get enough sleep, the stress of making sure you make it to the next venue on time and just the general stress of being an introvert that has left the house. They weren’t complaining by any means they loved it but that meant that they didn’t get a lot of downtime to themselves either. This was something both of them had thought long and hard about before they decided to go on tour, Phil remembered during TATINOF Dan had been beyond stressed and there had been some very difficult days, but after talking it over they decided that this time Dan was in a better place than before and they made sure to work more free days into their schedule.

Dan was usually pretty good at being able to tell when he was slipping into little space and after ten years Phil was almost better at noticing the signs then Dan was. That is why when Phil woke up to Dan’s big doe eyes staring at him and Dan cuddling him extremely hard Phil could tell Dan was teetering on the edge of little space. Dan always got extra clingy when in little space and he had a certain innocence to his eyes. So when Phil had suggested that they cancel today’s meet and greet and let the fan’s know Dan wasn’t feeling good Dan had gotten angry.

“Phil we can’t do that our fans paid a lot of money to see us I don’t want to disappoint them.” He said stubbornly.

Phil knew this would be his answer but he had hoped Dan would see it his way anyway, “Bear are you sure? You know they would understand. Plus you haven’t slipped in awhile so you might not be able to push it away.”

When Dan was younger he used to push his littleness down so far that he would wail and sob into Phil’s shoulder when he finally slipped. It had taken years and lots of reassurances from Phil that he loved taking care of Dan in little space before he had finally started to let himself slip when he needed to. As Dan had matured and gotten more confident he didn’t slip as much as he used to but when he did he didn’t fight it and gladly let Phil take care of him.

“I’m an adult Phil I don’t need to be treated like a child.” Dan snapped at him.  
Phil sighed he know this was a battle he wasn’t going to win he would just have to keep an eye on Dan and hope he didn’t slip in front of the fans.

There was still some tension between them as they made their way to the venue, they went in through the back door of the theater saying hi to varies crew members they passed. The tension stayed as Phil mindlessly scrolled through tumblr on his Phone paying more attention to Dan who was passing their dressing room back and forth. Phil didn’t say anything knowing it would just cause Dan to become more stressed and nervous than he already was.  
There was a knock on their door and their manager stuck her head in letting them know the fans had arrived and that it was time for the meet and greet to start. They quickly made their way out Phil wanting to get this down with as soon as possible so he could get back to the hotel room and cuddle Dan.

The meet and greet started well they met a handful of fans and everything seemed to be going just fine Dan was smiling and seemed like he was enjoying himself. Phil let is guard down just a little, and maybe just maybe today would go on without any mishaps.

It was about halfway through the meet and greet and they were listening to a fan whose name was Amanda tell them about her story, she had found Dan and Phil when she was 13 and they saved her from Suicide. Phil loved hearing fan stories they made him Sad but happy at the same time, knowing him and Dan had made such a difference in someone life. He happens to glance over at Dan who had been progressively getting quieter the last 20 minutes or so when he saw it. Dan had a look of confusion on his face and tears springing to his eyes, he started walking towards Phil and latched on to his arm, “Daddy I want to go.” He whined.

Fuck! He thought so, as subtly as he could He whispered in Dan’s ear hoping the fan didn’t hear, “It’s Ok baby just give daddy a minute.”

Phil quickly took a picture of them all and handed Amanda her phone back. Before the next fan could come up to them Phil quickly pulled their manager aside trying to explain to her as quickly as he could that Dan wasn’t feeling well and they needed to go back to the hotel. She wasn’t very pleased but Phil didn’t care, all he cared about was his baby and making sure he was safe and happy.  
He took Dan by the elbow and steered him away from the crowd and back to the dressing room, letting the manager take care of telling the fans that the meet and greet was going to have to be canceled. As soon as walked into the dressing room Dan started full on sobbing into Phil’s shoulder. Phil rubbed circles into his back comforting him, “Shh it’s ok baby.” He said as he hugged Dan tighter.

“Dad-ddy do yo-u haate me?” Dan sobbed into Phil’s shoulder.  
Confused Phil pulled away looking at Dan, “Why would daddy be mad at you sweetheart?”  
“Because I saaaid I co-could be big, wheen I coullld'nt.” He said hiccuping and sobbing at the same time.

“Love of course daddy isn’t mad at you, it isn’t your fault. Now Comere.” Phil said has he pulled Dan into another embrace kissing the top of his head. Phil let Dan cry into his shoulder until he finally stopped and was just whimpering a little.  
“How about we go back to the hotel and we can cuddle, ok love.” Phil asked.  
Dan shook his head and took a hold of Phil’s hand, chuckling Phil took his hand and gave it a quick kiss.

The Car ride back to the hotel was quiet with Dan glued to Phil’s side and Phil Whispering sweet nothings into his ear. They arrived at the hotel and went in through the back door and made their way up to their room. Phil was glad they hadn’t held the meet and greet in the hotel as the chances of them being spotted by a fan where slim. Phil slid the keycard into the door and ushered Dan inside, once they were inside Phil let his shoulders drop. What he had feared had happened but he wasn’t mad at Dan he was upset with himself for letting Dan go along and do the meet and greet anyway.

“You wanna take a bath little one?” Phil said looking softy at Dan.  
Dan’s eyes got big and he nodded his head, “Can I use the bath bomb I got the other day?” He asked excitedly.  
“Of course love,” Phil said smiling at him. “Go to the bathroom and wait for Daddy I will be there in a minute OK.”  
“Yay!” Dan squealed as he ran to the bathroom.

Phil chuckled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket he quickly composed a tweet from both him and Dan apologizing for leaving the meet and great early and simply telling them that Dan wasn’t feeling well. The response was almost instant wishing Dan a speedy recovery and the hashtag #GetwellDan was soon trending. Throwing his phone on the bed he went to join Dan in the bathroom.  
He walked into the adjoining bathroom and saw Dan sitting on the floor by the tub, his eyes lighting up as soon as he saw Phil. Phil started the bath and helped Dan out of his clothes.

“Daddy, Can I put the bath bomb in?” Dan asked excitedly  
“Of course love, here you go.” Phil handed the boy a rainbow sparkly glitter bath bomb.

Dan squealed as he dropped it into the water watching as all the colors started expanding and go off in the tub.

“Daddy look!” He exclaimed as he pointed to the bath.  
Phil smiled and gave Dan a quick kiss on the top of his head before he helped him into the bath.  
“Daddy I want my toys!” Dan exclaimed.  
“Sorry love remember we had to leave them at home.”  
Dan started to tear up again when Phil quickly sprang up remembering when they were out yesterday he had picked up a rubber duck to play with just in case they needed it. Smiling he handed it to Dan, “Here baby daddy picked this up for you.”  
“Thank you, daddy.” He exclaimed as he started splashing and playing in the water.

Soon enough Phil washed Dan up and he was helping him out of the bath wrapping him in a big fluffy hotel towel.  
“Wait here, baby.” Phil opened his suitcase and dug to the bottom as he pulled out one of Dan’s onesies he had brought with him. He rushed back to the bathroom dried Dan off, pulled on a pair of Dan’s boxers and pulled the onesie on over it.  
Dan Yawned and Phil could tell he was exhausted, it had been a long and tough day.  
“How about we take a nap love?” Phil asked as he led Dan over to the bed.  
“Ok, daddy,” Dan whispered as he crawled into the bed.  
Phil knew when Dan didn’t argue that today must have taken a mental toll on him. Phil Figured Dan must have been pushing his little space off for awhile now with the way he was acting.

“Daddy will be right back sweetheart.” Phil ran back to the bathroom pulled his contact lenses out and put his glasses on. He walked back over to the bed pulled the blankets back and got in snuggling close to Dan. Dan must have been tired because he was already asleep when Phil pulled him against his chest. Sighing Phil gave Dan a kiss on the head and he settled in. Today hadn’t gone to plan and they would have to figure out what they were going to do about the people who paid for the meet and greet and didn’t get to see them. But that was something they would worry about later because all Phil wanted to do was cuddle is baby and take a nice nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself I adore little space fics and little Dan is so adorable. Leave Kudos and Comments please that is what keeps me writing.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr glitterrhowell


End file.
